iGo Ring Shopping
by JameLessThanThreeSeddie
Summary: Because Apparently Freddie doesn't have good enough judgment to pick out Sam's engagement ring by himself. Apparently, he needs nine second opinions.


** Just a cute, fun little oneshot! I hope you guys like! Btw, I don't own iCarly:)**

"FREDDIE!"

Freddie Benson sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. The clock said 6:20. Who the hell was waking him up at 6:20? It definitely wasn't Sam. He knew that she was still snoring in the guest room. Yes, the guest room because apparently at twenty one years old with five years together, Mrs. Benson still didn't think that it was appropiate for them to sleep in the same bed. Freddie wouldn't dare tell her that they sleep in the same bed in the appartment they shared with Carly.

Freddie stumbled out of bed, without bothering to put a shirt on, and opened the door. He was rather surprised to see Carly, Gibby, Guppy, Spencer, Spencer's two year old daughter Ally, Spencer's very pregnant wife Alexis, Pam and Melanie Puckett, and his mom. They were all fully dressed and ready to go.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Mrs. Benson frowned, "Fredward, this is the most important of important days!"

"Yeah!" Carly agreed, "Get dressed!"

Freddie just stared at them, "Why?"

"Happy Birthday!"a now fourteen year old Guppy anounced. They ignored him.

"Just do it!" Carly groaned sticking her finger in his belly button as her slapped her hand.

"Okay, okay," Freddie said shutting his door. After he jumped in the shower and changed, he was ready to go.

He walked into his living room to see Ally playing with Gibby and Guppy, Spencer doodling in his note pad, Pam raiding the Benson's fridge, and the rest of them looking through magazines.

Carly jumped up, "Lets go guys!"

"Okay, where are we going exactly?" Freddie asked.

"Every jewlery store in Seattle!" Alexis announced.

Freddie was silent for a moment as realization crossed his face, "Carly!"

Carly jumped, "I didn't mean to!"

"You told."

"It wasn't my fault! Pam knew because you asked for her blessing-" Carly was cut off by Sam's mom.

"You know that I don't really care to be here, Fredmuffin. Sam can do whatever she wants, but I made the mistake of telling Mel. She thought we needed to be here," Pam explained through a mouth full of ham.

Carly nodded and continued, " I didn't even tell Mel. Oh, and Spencer asked where we were going today without Sam, and I had to tell him. He told Alexis because they bet on it-"

"I owe him fifty bucks. Why couldn't you have waited until your anniversary? Christmas Freddie. Really?" Alexis interjected.

Carly glared and continued, "So they both wanted to come to. It was too short notice for a babysitter, so they had to bring Ally. Your mom was expecting it, but Ally told her at dinner last night. It wasn't my fault!"

"Why is Gibby here?"

Carly shrugged and turned to him, "Why are you here Gibby?"

"I came to see what was happening."

"What about Guppy?" Freddie asked.

"My mom didn't want him to get lonely. She has a date today."

Spencer looked aghast," We never, ever speak of your mom, Gibby. Remember?

Gibby rolled his eyes, "Really are we still on that? She looked nothing like me."

"What are you taking about?" Alexis asked.

"Spencer used to make out with my mom."

"Gibby! That was years ago!"

GIbby shrugged, "Apparently you still care." Then he turned to Alexis. "I guess she was too 'Gibby' for Spencer..."

Alexis looked confused, "How can you be too 'Gibby'?"

"That's what I said!"

"So you all want to come ring shopping with me?" Freddie asked.

"Of course! I can't believe my little baby wanted to get married and didn't even tell me! Freddie-Bear we tell each other everything!"

"God Mom, I was going to tell you. I just was afraid something like this would happen. Now lets get out of here before Sam wakes up."

They took Alexis's van to the Seattle mall. They had barely gotten in the door.

"I have to pee!" Ally was holding her crotch crying.

"Why isn't she wearing a pull-up?" Alexis asked Spencer.

"She wanted to wear the big girl panties and her pull-ups caught on fire!"

"Take her to the bathroom and get me a pickle."

"Why a pickle?"

"Because I'm pregnant and I want a pickle."

Spencer sighed, "Fine, but don't buy anything without me."

He took Ally to the bathroom and the rest of them decided to start with Kay's Jewlers. As soon as they got to the Jewlery counter, a man came up to help them.

"Hi, what can I help you with today?"

Pam leaned across the counter in what was supposed to be a seductive manor, "You married hot stuff?"

"...Excuse me?"

"I said you married? I could use a man?"

"Actually I-"

Mel shoved her mother, "Pardon my mother. We are actually inquiring about an engagement ring."

The man smiled, "This is quite a large shopping group."

Freddie sighed, "Apparently everyone wanted a say in my girlfriend's ring."

"You shouldn't have invited everyone," He laughed. Freddie frowned.

"I didn't."

The man laughed harder, "So what were you thinking?"

"Diamonds!"

"Lot's of diamonds!"

"Princess cut!"

"Chocolate diamonds!"

"Oh! No! Do a heart shaped diamond!"

Everyone started talking at once.

"HUSH!" Everyone stopped to stare at Freddie's outburst, "She'd want something simple. I'd say one diamond with a white gold band."

The man smiled and pulled out a few rings. They all looked at them.

"Why don't you just buy her a ham?" Pam asked. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Ham's aren't romantic mother! Freddie's a gentlemen."

"Exactly!" Marrissa anounced, "I still can't believe that my Freddie-Bear is getting married."

"Only if she says yes." Everyone turned to stare at Gibby, "What? she might not!"

Freddie's eyes got big, "Oh my God! She's going to say no!"

Carly smacked Gibby's arm then hugged Freddie, "She's not going to say no. Sam loves you."

Pam smirked, "She wouldn't put up with your insane mother if she didn't."

"I am not insane!" Marrissa argued.

"You don't even let them sleep in the same bed!"

"Of course not! Do you know how awkward that would be for a couple thats waiting for marriage?"

Freddie looked terriffied. Everyone, even Guppy, cracked up.

"What?"

"You honestly think they haven't done it?" Pam asked. Marrissa started to tear up.

"Freddie? Have you... had intercourse?"

Freddie was frozen.

"Carly? Carly say it isn't so?"

"Uh, is this a trick question?"

Marrissa burst into tears, "My baby!"

The man behind the counter decided to intervene, "Well, at least they are getting married...?"

"Would it have been so hard to keep it in your pants Fredward?"

Freddie grimaced.

"I need to sit down!" Guppy and Gibby helped her to a bench outside the store.

Freddie still hasn't moved.

"I'm... sorry about that, "Carly apologized, "Freddie's mom is a little... uh..."

"Clueless?" Alexis offered.

"Dramatic?" Melanie said. Carly nodded to both suggestions.

"I can see that," The man replied. Then he turned to Freddie, "Son? Son?"

"I need a beer. I can't do this."

Carly grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Pull it together man."

"Eh."

Alexis slapped him.

"OW!"

"I'm sorry, but you needed it."

"Why does this happen to me?"

"I don't know."

"I think, I'm going to check out some other stores, but I might be back."

The man smiled while reaching across the counter to pat Freddie on the shoulder, "Okay son. Good luck."

Next they went to another store in the mall. Spencer and Ally had finally caught up with them and Alexis got her pickle.

They were helped by a young blonde women. She smiled at Freddie.

"What a group!" She giggled, "What can I help you with?"

"Yes, We are looking for engagement rings," Carly smiled.

The girl turned to Gibby, "What kind of ring were you looking for?"

"Actually, I'm the one proposing," Freddie interjected. The girl frowned.

"Shame, I was hoping to get with you."

"Well, he does do that!" Marrissa anounced. Pam laughed and Spencer tried to confort Marrissa by patting her awkwardly on the head.

Freddie explained that he wanted a nice, simple ring and the girl pulled out a few to show them. All of the sudden Alexis dropped the Princess cut ring she was looking at.

"Shit!" She yelled. Everyone turned to see her standing above a puddle.

"...DId you just pee yourself?" The girl asked.

"Are you stupid? I'm having a baby! Now!"

Ally started clapping, "My baby Bwother coming!"

"Happy Birthday!" Guppy yelled.

"Well, at least it actually is someone's birthday," Gibby offered. They all rolled their eyes at him.

"I'll take you to the hospital!" Spencer anounced.

Alexis scoffed, "Yeah, that'd be nice!"

"Bye guys! Pick something nice!" Spencer helped Alexis and they ran out.

"You know, they left Ally and took our only way home," Carly stated.

"YAY! Pick out Sammy's wing!"

"And she peed on the floor," Pam said.

The people who worked there found a janitor to clean everything up. Soon Freddie's phone rang.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked as Freddie answered.

"What?"

"You and your mom are gone. Carly, Spancer, Alexis, and Ally aren't across the hall. Mom and Mel weren't home! I even went to Freaking Gibby and Guppy's and no one was there!"

"Uh-" An anouncement came over the loud speaker.

"Are you at the mall?"

"No."

"You are such a nubby liar. I'm on my way."

"No Sam you-" She already hung up.

"Sam's coming," Freddie said defeatedly.

"Well, let's go then," Mel said.

"Don't worry, We'll go shopping again. We'll find it," Carly assured him.

"I guess."

They started heading out, but Ally wouldn't come.

"Come on Alls," Gibby said. Ally shook her head.

"Ally come on," Carly said walking into to get her.

"No Auntie Cawy. Fweddie look!"

Freddie went and saw that Ally was staring at a ring with plain rose gold band with an oval diamond surronded by a few small diamonds. It was simple, and different but beautiful.

"It's perfect, Ally."

She beamed. Freddie turned to the girl that was helping them.

"I want to see that one."

She pulled it out for him. He picked it up and looked at it. Everyone gathered around.

"Wow, that's beautiful," Mel said.

Carly smiled, "It's so Sam."

Marrissa started bawling, "She's gonna love it."

Pam Ruffled Ally's hair, "Well done kiddo."

"Happy Birthday!" Guppy anounced removing his shirt.

Freddie paid for the ring. He picked up Ally and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you and you are going to be the most beautiful flower girl!"

"I fwower gwirl!?"

"Of course!' Freddie smiled kissing her now on the forehead.

Carly hid it in her purse as they waited for Sam to come. She drove them to the hospital to see Spencer and Alexis.

As soon as Spencer saw Ally he slapped himself, "I knew I forgot something!"

Alexis was about nine centimeters so the baby should be coming any time now. Freddie, Guppy, and Gibby took Ally to the gift shop to get a gift for the new baby because she was getting antsy. Pam went outside to smoke. Melanie went on a walk with Marrissa who was still trying to get over the fact that her baby had sex.

Carly went to get an update on the baby and Sam was getting really hungry. She knew that Carly always kept candy in her purse. As she was digging through the main pocket so found a jewlery store bag. Sam, being the curious demon she was, opened the bag to find a ring box. She opened it and her heart stopped.

It couldn't be Carly's.

Why would Carly have an engagment ring? She wasn't even dating anyone. Suddenly everything made sense. Everyone went to the mall without her. They didn't want her to come. Freddie was going to propose to her.

The ring was beautiful.

She slipped it onto her finger. It was just to try it on, but as soon as she put it on, she couldn't take it off. Ever. If she was a good girl, she'd put the ring back in the box, pretend she never saw it, and act all surprised when Freddie popped the question. But she wasn't a good girl. Heck, if she was, she wouldn't have peaked.

She closed the box, put it back in the bag, and put the bag back in Carly's purse. She just stared at her left hand.

"Hey Sam, still nothing ne- SAM! God, Freddie gonna kill me! Take it off!"

Sam shook her head furiously, "I'm never taking it off, Shay."

"Sam, he has it all planned out. He's gonna do it on Christmas."

"Christmas! That's a whole week from now! I can't wait that long!"

"Sam, take it off."

"No."

"Holla Chicas."

"Shit!" Carly exclaimed looking at Freddie.

"What's w-" Freddie stopped himself as he caught a glimpse of Sam's hand, "CARLY!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

Freddie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Look, Sam..."

"Ask me."

"What, I-"

"ASK ME TO MARRY YOU, YOU NUBCYCLE!"

"Sam-"

She pushed him onto his knees then propped him up on one of them. Freddie just looked at her speechless. She sighed.

"Now you give me some big speech about how you love me and wanna spend the rest of your life with me and chiz!"

Freddie gulped, "Samantha Joy Pucket, I love you more than anything in the world. I love you and wanna spend the rest of my life with you and chiz. Would you do me the honor of becoming Samantha Joy Benson."

"Sure. Why not?" Sam replied. She bent down to kiss him. Then she turned to Carly, "Hey cupcake, I'm engaged!"

Carly rolled her eyes, " I know."

Everyone came back around the same time. No one noticed Sam's ring. Untill, Spencer came out to announce the birth of Cameron Joseph Shay.

"GUYS! SHE HAD THE-what the hell?" Everyone followed his gaze to Sam's hand.

They came into an uproar.

Sam shut them up, "GUYS! You see, I wanted candy so I dug in Carly's purse, nubby place to hide it by the way, and found my ring. Freddie saw me with it and had a cow but its okay. I got him to propose. So we're getting married and shit."

"And shit?" Gibby asked?

"It makes everything sound more gangster."

"Okay! Now let's see my nephew!" Carly announced. Sam gave her the look so she hesitantly added, "And shit."

**I know that the ending is nubby but what the heck? I like this. Let me know what you guys think! Review.**


End file.
